Alguna vez alguien tuvo miedo
by Makie Karin
Summary: Miedo… entonces toda la confusión se apodero de él


Diclaimer: Como yo creo que ya saben todos, pues no, no soy la dueña de los personas de Hoshino Katsura.

Advertencia: la historia tiene contenido del manga, así que si no lo has leído, se recomienda que vea si lo leerá o no.

* * *

Confusión.

* * *

Alguna vez alguien tuvo miedo. Todos, en algún momento sentimos ese sentimiento que te absorbe en su totalidad y llegas a no poder hacer nada, ese en el que no piensas muy bien las demás cosas, solo en eso que te hace dar el sentimientos, puedes llegar a no hacer nada por el temor o intentar defender y luchar, pero de igual manera te sigue dando miedo en lo profundo de tu ser. Puede que no a todos le de eso del miedo, sin embargo, a él si le pasaba eso.

.

 _¿Sentir miedo?_

Allen sonreiría solo un poco y negaría con la cabeza, aunque te darías cuenta que estaría temblando, pero él no quiere decirlo, porque teme que si sabes que él tiene –tal vez- más miedo que la otra persona, esta se desespere, por ello debe ser fuerte, te parecería tierno, pero un poco tonto.

Todos en algún momento de la vida hemos sentido el miedo, cuando sientes que su cuerpo tiembla y –mayormente- no sabes que hacer, los pensamientos confusos, actos no pensados, desesperación, confusión. Estos sentimientos los conocía bien, muy bien y la verdad es que a él no le gustaban, bueno a quién, aunque él ya estaba acostumbrado, pero se negaba a dejar que otra persona sienta lo mismo que él sentía en esos momentos.

Una vez él se encontraba oculto en un armario de un hotel de mala calidad, temblando y viendo por la pequeña franja que se veía en medio de las dos puertas, viendo como los dos hombres pateaban las cosas, y llamaban a gritos a su maestro y a él. No saben el terror que sintió cuando los hombres patearon la puerta y lo vieron, y tal vez les de risa saber que tu vejiga no aguanto del susto.

El frío viento que soplaba, la oscuridad absoluta, unos cuantos pasos desconocidos, el temblar. Él, desde que tenía memoria, recuerda estar varado en la oscuridad de la calle con el miedo rondando cada esquina. ÉL no sabía nada sobre esto, no sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo ahí o porque aun con todo esto no quería desaparecer de este mundo.

Un día vio un perro viejo, que le movió la cola y que se acarició en su pierna, el niño de cabellos cafés, no supo corresponder a esto y sintió tan perdido por el acto del perro, luego de un rato solo se agachó y lentamente acarició la cabeza del perro con desconfianza, _Tenía miedo, como siempre lo tenía en esas calles._

 _._

 _Vio una imagen que no reconocía muy bien._

 _._

Pero en ese momento, cuando el perro ya no movía su cola y solo se hecho en la fría nieve, fue cuando escuchó la voz de un hombre desconocido, de un payaso que le decía al fin el nombre del perro que siempre veía. Él estaba triste, pero al escuchar la voz de un desconocido… tuvo miedo, miedo que otra vez aquel pasa lo mismo de siempre, que ese hombre lo vea como un fenómeno y que le bote piedras, que le diga que se aleje y que… que debería morirse, él tembló un poco, tenía que parecer más duro en sus palabras porque… tenía miedo. Al ver la sonrisa del payaso y que al ver su brazo no le hizo lío, él se quedó confundido.

Parecía que con las dichas doradas de estar con aquel hombre llamada Mana, eran lo que necesitaba, dejo de tener miedo a cada esquina, él estaba feliz, aunque le faltaba alimento, él estaba feliz, ya que podía ser que en este mundo no habían malas personas, solo personas que no entendía las cosas, bueno eso decía Mana y claro, él lo creyó todo. Todo era bonito, todo era de un color gris, que claro, era más blanco que negro. Las noches ya no eran feas y él, llamado ahora Allen, se ferraba a esa hombre cuanto tenía frío y temía con toda su alma maldita que en algún momento esto desapareciera, y… pues mira, que su miedo fue algo profético que sucediera después.

El trabajar prácticamente todo el día era agotador, más cuando el único consuelo que tenías era que ni has pagado la cuarta parte de la deuda que para colmo no era tuya, más bien de alguien que te agarro y te dijo que serías su aprendiz. Allen no sabía de dónde salió Cross, solo una día –después de la muerte de Mana- despertó totalmente mal y vio aquella figura que al verlo, solo pareció dar una cara de asco. Más de una vez en su cabeza rondaba la idea de que aquella dichas doradas solo fueron para prepararlo a lo que iba a tener que sufrir a continuación. Sus manos le dolían y ahora no podía dormir bien por el miedo a los cobradores que veían de noche.

Cuando Cross le dijo " _tú serás un exorcista"_ se quedó muy confundido y cuando pregunto, su maestro solo le había dicho que lo iba a saber pronto y dejara de preguntar que él no era su niñera. ¿ _Exorcista…? ¿Qué era eso?_ No entendía nada de lo que decía ese hombre, no entendía nada de lo que pasaría después de eso y tampoco muy bien ese concepto de los Akumas. Pensó que cuando creciera esto ya no sería confuso.

.

 _"Yo tomare el puesto"; él quiso negarse a aquello._

 _._

Akumas, la primera vez que vio un Akuma vio aquella alma torturada, aquella que le pedía ayuda con tanta urgencia que él se sintió obligado a hacerlo, pero tenía miedo y sus piernas no querían moverse, estaba ahí, parado sin poder hacer un movimiento, mientras que aquella alma le suplicaba ayuda. Tembló y luego perdió la conciencia. Esto era horrible. Era el infierno en vida.

Al llegar a la Orden Oscura, parecía que todo volvió a estar feliz, como cuando estaba con Mana, era una gran familia, parecía que ahora no había nada malo, ya no tendría que tener miedo, pero de nuevo, se estaba equivocando. El ojo que Mana hirió, en donde estaba parte de Mana, evoluciono. Era como un Akuma estaba evolucionando. ¿Qué era él? Esa pregunta nunca antes era dada por él… pero ahora, era algo tan común que no le dejaba dormir.

.

 _Nea…_

 _._

Él era lo blanco, la pureza pura, una persona buena… sin nada malo… o eso pensaba hasta que vino Nea, la parte oscura de su ser, lo malo. Lo que él temía. Lo que iba a hacer que todo lo vea como antes, como cuando era niño y la gente le botaba rocas, le decía que era un fenómeno. Temía miedo, confusión. Tenía tanto miedo que no podía dormir y sentía que podía hacer daño a los que tanto quería. Estaba confundido.

.

– Aléjate, yo voy a hacer esto.

Vio a Jhonny botado en el piso inconsciente. Jhonny no tenía que estar aquí, él debía estar en la Orden sin preocuparse por esto, pero vino, ya que se había escapado, Jhonny lo quiso ayudar y por eso mismo quiso irse de la Orden, para no preocupar a los demás, para que solo Allen pueda cargar la carga esta, la confusión que crecía en su interior.

– ¿Qué? ¿te preocupas por ese niño?, ya te dije, deja de luchar Allen, solo ríndete.

– No me pienso rendir así de fácil, Nea. No tendrás mi cuerpo.

El albino solo quería ser lo que siempre fue, Allen, no quería ser malo, ser… aquel ser que era totalmente distinto a lo que él era, no quería ser Nea, no quería herir a alguien con esto y no quería que nadie sepa lo confundido y perdido que estaba.

– Todo es culpa de Mana.

Escuchó la voz del Conde que le decía aquello, entonces se sintió aún más confundido y lo vio, entonces volvió a ver a Jhonny que le decía "Allen vete"

Después de eso _perdió la conciencia._

 _._

Tal vez… no, no era un tal vez, volvió a estar como antes, cuando era un niño en las calles de Inglaterra, en ese momento se sentía con miedo en cada esquina, de los Noah, de los Akumas, de la gente que en sí, temía tanto hacer daño a la gente. Estaba perdido, desesperado y angustiado. No dejaba de pensar en Nea que quería algo muy preciado. Desde que vino Nea a su vida, todo cambio, desde Mana hasta él, quería ser como antes, cuando estaba bien con Mana, cuando estaba bien en la Orden, quería… deseaba, pero entonces despertaba y veía un cuarto de hotel vacío, recordaba que eso no pasaría, llegó al punto de desear volver a estar con Cross, deseaba escuchar su voz que le dijera "Asqueroso, trame otro trago", pero todo cambio, no había Cross, no había Orden, no había Mana y pensaba que pronto… ya no habría él

.

 _Solo pudo ver la sonrisa macabra que le regala Nea_

.

 _Miedo… entonces toda la confusión se apodero de él_

* * *

 _Sip, es la primera vez que hago a Allen como protagonista, y la verdad es que en un momento me llegue a trancar con él, la verdad es que no lo sé usar mucho, bueno, esta es una de mis teorias de como el protagonista esta en el manga, hay otra teorías de como están el cuarteto, de como esta Kanda, Lavi y Lenalee, cada una de ella tiene como nombre "alguna vez alguien..."_

 _Este fic tiene como dos nombre, ese de "alguna vez alguien tuvo miedo" y "confusión, espero haber puesto muy en claro esos dos temas en la histproa._

 _Bueno, espero leerlos en sus comentarios._

 _Me leen en mi otro fic._

 _Hasta la otra._


End file.
